


Night Delight: Part Deux

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: The delights of life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, GP!Kara, I mean they fuck in a limo, Jealousy, Part Two, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prom, Shameless Smut, Slightly Public Sex, They can't keep their hands off each other, featuring a Limo, that's public, there's a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: t's Prom Night.After the eventful morning months ago, they haven't talked to each other.What makes them finally snap?Part II





	Night Delight: Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment with Lena's POV.  
> Still this features GP!Kara and shameless smut.  
> Even though I tried to add more scenes to it, I just got distracted by writing the third part of the series which will feature a college scene.

Lena POV

It was the night that all high school girls dreamt about - the night to dress up like a princess, and feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. Prom night had finally arrived for Lena Luthor and like everything else the ambitious raven haired beauty did in life, she had every detail of the evening planned perfectly. Even her date was perfect.

He was _the_ James Olsen - star player on the baseball team, handsome, nice and most importantly nothing like Kara Danvers, even though Jimmy and Kara ran in the same circle.

The unexpectedly steamy afternoon they’d spent together still didn’t seem real. How one simple mousetrap car project led to the world changing encounter of her young life was her greatest unsolved mystery. After that fateful day, Lena and Kara basically went back to acting as if nothing ever happened, but Kara had stopped picking on her and Lena stopped with the snarky comments addressed to Kara.

The odd thing about that was she missed Kara’s annoying smirk and smart-ass comebacks; she missed her teasing her.

She missed her just looking at her.

But it seemed like Kara couldn’t even look.

Frowning into her vanity mirror, Lena stared blankly at her pristine reflection. Her bright dark hair was softly curled, pinned back the right side of her head with a jeweled hair clip. The slinky, green cut-out dress she wore hugged every supple curve on her body just right. The gown was racier than she usually favored, since Lena didn’t dress up sexy often. Tonight she wanted to be noticed by everyone, and for once, not just for her brains.

That was a lie, she didn’t care about everyone noticing her, she just wanted Kara’s attention.

James had arrived on time and after they snapped a few pictures for his parents, the model couple was on the way to prom. A long black limo drove them to the massive dining hall where the dance was being held. Walking in on James arm felt great but not right. All eyes were on Lena as she swayed through the crowd, taking notice of her looking anything but nerdy that night. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, looking for a certain face. She wasn’t sure if Kara would actually show up, even though it was her thing. Shaking her head, Lena erased thoughts of the perfectly beautiful smart-ass from her mind. No matter what, nothing was going to ruin her prom.

* * *

So far, the night was going better than she could have imagined. Lena was surrounded by all the positive energy of her fellow classmates. High school would be over soon, then she’d be on to bigger and better things. This was going to be the last and most important event of the whole 4 years they all spent roaming in the hallways, well, besides graduation.

A soft giggle peeled past Lena’s lips as James twirled her around on the dance floor, her green dress swaying around her ankles. She kept her hand clutched to the opening of her dress, holding the slit together so no one got even a little peek at her flimsy, silk panties.

“Not so fast. My heels.” She grinned as he moved them around the dance floor with ease. She was getting lost in the whimsical feel of everything that was prom when James twirled her around, facing her towards the entrance. And then it was like her feet were suddenly stuck in cement. Her emerald eyes narrowed in on the most beautiful blonde strolling into the building with Leslie, a ditzy bimbo from school. She felt an uncomfortable twinge in her stomach, seeing Leslie latched onto Kara’s arm.

Jealousy?

No way.

She had the perfect date and Kara was only the perfect disaster who just knew how to work her body as if she’d studied her for years. A rush of heat flooded over her as she looked her over with interest. Her suit and tie were thrown on lazily and her hair was tousled about, but she still looked better than every other guy or girl in the room. Even Lena’s own date.

Before Kara could catch her staring, Lena moved back to James who insisted her to call him Jimmy, leaning in close to her ear to speak over the bumping speakers. “I think I need some punch. I’ll be right back.” She smiled at her dashing date, pecking his cheek. Then she retreated to the far side of the dining hall, trying to put as much space between her and Kara as she could. Propping her elbows on the bar surface, Lena subtly glanced over her shoulder, losing the battle to keep her eyes of the blue eyed girl.

Why couldn’t Lena just look away from her and not care? Why did her eyes have to betray her and watch her every little move? Even when Leslie jumped into her arms and kissed her cheek, Lena scoffed a breath, rolling her eyes. “Desperate much?” She murmured to herself, ignoring that frustrating twinge in her gut. Kara would come to the dance with one of the easiest girls at school. It was a joke to think that Kara hadn’t slept with anyone since they hooked up. The girl was a walking hard-on and wasn’t ashamed about it. Lena would never in a million years give Kara the pleasure of knowing that she hadn’t been with anyone since her. Kara would be so high on herself from that knowledge that Lena would never hear the end of it.

She noticed that Kara managed to pry her date off of her, quickly wiping off the shiny lip marks on her cheek. When she started heading in her direction, Lena quickly flipped around, facing the bartender. “My drink?” She pleaded, panicking that Kara would reach her before she got her drink.

“One sec, Luthor. You aren’t the only thirsty kid here.” The older gentleman grumbled from behind the counter. Lena sneered at the man in annoyance. He clearly didn’t know the uncomfortable situation she was about to be in. Kara walked up right next to her, lightly brushing their elbows together. The simple contact made her shiver in response.

Lena turned her head to face away from Kara, praying she didn’t notice her. When Kara said her name, Lena felt the ground open up beneath her, happily waiting to suck her in. Very reluctantly she turned to face her, her green silky dress parting subtly at her thigh.

“Kara.” She nodded, catching the faint hint of the perfume Kara was wearing.

There was a moment where they both regarded each other before Kara barely made a proper sentence and she had already managed to get under her skin. “Are you here alone?”

“I have a date actually. Right over there.” She pointed to James, blowing him a kiss from afar as he waved back in excitement at Lena. 

It bothered Lena how much she liked it when Kara obviously stared at her feminine frame.

The last time Kara looked at her like that, Kara was pinning her against her living room wall, touching every little inch of her tight body. Knowing Kara still looked at her that way brought a soft pink color to her cheeks. What ruined the moment was when Kara opened her mouth to speak, laughing at her date like he was some pathetic joke. “Jimmy?”

"Yes, Jimmy Olsen. He’s really nice and smart. One of those qualities, I’m sure your date is lacking. And James asked me to go. I see you came with some blonde who makes you feel smarter because heaven forbid you bring a date with any actual brain cells figures.“

“Heaven forbid you bring a date who doesn’t beat up kids for their lunch money under the bleachers. A real class act, that guy.” Lena had heard rumors of Jimmy’s bullying behavior before, but she had never seen it actually happen so it was hard to tell if there was any truth behind Kara’s words. For all Lena knew Kara was just trying to upset her and cause tension between her and her date. Lena rolled her eyes, smoothing down the soft waves of her styled hair. Kara’s reaction had annoyed her greatly; every word she spoke was practically dripping with sarcasm. Jimmy was a catch and Lena was lucky to be on his arm tonight.

Her pearly white teeth clenched hard behind her sealed lips, flexing the muscles along her slender throat. “He is a class act, something you would know nothing about.” She scoffed a short laugh, glaring right into Kara’s sky blue eyes. She just wanted her to stop talking. She wanted her feet to stop moving closer towards her as their words became more heated. Lena just wanted Kara out of her system for good.

“I have loads more class than him in just my pinky finger, Lena. That’s not even a contest.”

“You don’t know the meaning of having class. Look at your date. She's the complete opposite of class. I’m pretty sure her breasts have popped out of her dress at least twice already.” Lena replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the direction of Kara’s ditzy date. Leslie was a pretty a girl, but her makeup-layered face, bleached-out blonde hair and trashy way of dressing, ruined what little natural beauty the girl had.

Maybe Kara was into those kind of girls.

Not girls like Lena.

She would never admit to it, but that thought stung a little (a lot actually).

"I’m astounded by your obvious lack of research, Lena. Or are you into pretty boy, jerk-offs now?" 

“Maybe I am. I did sleep with you. I can’t think of a bigger jerk off than the one standing right in front of me. At least Jimmy cares about me.” The fiery raven haired girl wanted to piss Kara off. She wanted her to give up the verbal battle and scamper off back to her date. Lena could only hope her biting words would chip away at her massive ego and she could go on enjoying the rest of her night without Kara lurking over her shoulder. But Lena could see she hit a nerve when she questioned Kara’s feelings. When Kara leaned in closer, brushing her lips over the shell of Lena's ear, she placed a hand on her chest to keep her at bay. A noticeable sigh left her lips when Kara´s words filtered their way into her ears. Her cheek leaned against her, pressing skin to skin. The words “I missed you” almost escaped her, almost.

“Care for you? Please, Lena you and I both know that he doesn’t and that I am the only one here who cares, so much that I bet he’d never be able to make you feel the way I did.”

She bit her tongue hard to avoid that uncomfortable moment. Like Kara missed anything about Lena except pissing her off? Remembering how she had ignored Lena's existence after they had sex, the pretty dark haired girl placed both hands on Kara, giving her a light shove away from her.

“Do you always enjoy hurting people like this or is it just me?” Her eyes burned with something other than rage. Longing, perhaps? Whatever the feelings were Kara was stirring inside her, Lena wanted nothing to do with them. “Enjoy your night, I know Jimmy will make sure I do.” She replied with venom, turning quickly on her high heels to return back to date.

She tapped James shoulder, forcing a smile over her face. “Sorry, line was too long.” She heard the start to a slow dance beginning and instantly grabbed his hand. “Let’s dance.” She pecked his cheek, leading him to the dance floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close as his hands settled firmly on her hips. When they started swaying to the music, Lena glanced over Jimmy’s shoulder, gazing back at Kara.

Lena’s skin was burning up under Kara's aggressive glare. The tension between them could be sensed from opposite sides of the dining hall. Lena’s bright green eyes practically threw daggers at Kara’s brooding face. No one had ever set off these kind of emotions in her.

She was torn between wanting to hit her or kiss her. Being near to her like that again caused a surge of heat to not only rush to her heart but between her thighs as well. She wanted Kara to touch her again. Countless nights she tossed and turned, thinking about Kara and the way she would look at her right before they kissed.

Like she had to have Lena.

Her quick movements away from the bar distracted her from her train of thought. She watched closely over James shoulder as Kara made a beeline for her date, tugging her out onto the dance floor. Lena's eyes were nearly glowing with anger when Kara took a spot only a few feet away from her and Jimmy.

The two never took their eyes off each other.

She watched in anguish as Kara’s hands slid down Leslie’s exposed back, making the bubbly girl giggle in response. This shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. Her heart shouldn’t have felt like it was going to break into tiny pieces as Kara touched Leslie’s body. Turning to look at James, Lena affectionately grazed her fingernails along the side of his head.

His hair didn’t feel soft like Kara’s.

“You look so handsome in that suit.” She smiled slowly, pressing her lips to his cheek for a lingering kiss. As she pulled away and rested her chin back on his shoulder, Lena glanced to Kara.

She hated that she was trying to make her jealous. This wasn’t who she was.

Her stomach twisted in knots as Kara’s hands trailed down to Leslie’s backside, giving her ass a firm squeeze as Kara whispered something into her ear.

That was enough.

She couldn’t watch anymore. Her eyes fell to the ground in defeat.

“I gotta go to the bathroom," Lena murmured, stepping quickly out of his arms. The crushed girl threw one last, fleeting look at Kara before making her quick exit through a side door that led to the parking lot.  Her heels clicked hard as she hurried across the pavement, searching for the limo that she and Jimmy had arrived in.

The cold air that blasted over her skin made Lena hug her arms over her ample chest. She was too stubborn to return to the dance and seek the warmth of her date’s arms. Lena realized she should have told him that she couldn’t go through the rest of the night pretending to be interested in him. The heartbroken girl was too worried that she would lose her cool and actually shed a tear or two in front of him if she wasted her breath on explaining that she wanted to be with someone else. That she longed to have Kara be able to dance with her and tell her how pretty she looked tonight. How she wished they could end their night in the hotel room she’d rented and spend hours adoring and pleasing every inch of one another.

How was it that she wanted all those things from someone she could barely see and haven’t talked in so long?

Walking with harder steps, Lena sighed in relief when she finally spotted her limo. She could hide in there for a few minutes and collect herself before making the dreaded return back into the dance. The sound of an all too familiar voice calling her name out made her jaw clench. Why did Kara have to follow her? Why couldn’t she stayed inside, groping her date?

Whipping around, Lena turned to face Kara as she ran up to her. “What, Kara?” She replied, not hiding the hurt and anger in her voice. “What am I waiting for? For you to insult my date some more or maybe you’d rather take a few jabs at me again?” The icy breeze sent goosebumps all over her exposed skin. She hugged her arms tighter over her chest, tossing her wavy locks to the side.

“Put this on before you freeze to death,” Kara chided. Kara certainly wasn’t making this easy on her. She really did want to accept her jacket. It was freezing outside and she liked the idea of having Kara’s suit jacket wrapped around her shoulders, but Lena was just too stubborn for that. She ignored the jacket like it wasn't even there and continued to make her desperate escape from Kara.

“Why are you even out here when you have some sexy blonde wanting to do whatever it is she does to you? I’m just an annoying pain in your ass that you had a onetime hookup with.” She took a deep breath, holding her gaze the entire time. “You won. You know you did. Let that be enough.” Her slender shoulders sagged as she forced herself to turn her back on her again, picking up her pace. She was so close to the limo - if only she could just escape the temptation that wouldn’t let her go.

“Are you done now?”

 “Yeah, I’m done Kara, so go back to your date.” She growled back.

“Listen. I didn’t win anything. This whole thing we did back there, it’s just stupid. But that’s what I’m trying to tell you, Lena I don’t want to go back to my date.” 

Lena figured if she showed nothing but anger towards the blonde haired girl that she would get the hint and leave her be. But this was Kara Danvers and she never knew when to quit, unless it was something that she started with Lena. She groaned in frustration when Kara stopped her in her tracks, blocking her path by standing in front of her. “Let me pass, Kara.” She said as patiently as she could, but now it was her turn to speak her piece. Kara kept it short like always, not really giving Lena much to work with on how he felt about her or whatever was happening between them.

That bothered her even more.

Something was obviously pulling them together and Lena felt like she was the only one who could see it. “It was stupid because at the end of the night, you’ll leave with Leslie and I’ll leave with James. You already got what you’ve wanted from me once before. I’m not naive enough to think it would happen again even if I want it to.” She saw no point of hiding her feelings now. Why keep it all a secret when school would be over soon and they both would go their separate ways.

“I can’t stand you sometimes, Kara, but when I saw you with Leslie, I wanted that to be me. I wanted to be on your arm,” She shook her head, swallowing hard. “You know what, just forget what I said, okay? Forget about the day we had sex, forget about how we ignored each other afterwards, forget about what I said, forget about me. Let me go, Kara and get out of my way.” Her voice wavered as she gave her a light shove out of her path. Anger was her last defense. If Kara broke down that wall, she would have nothing left.

Lena’s eyes shut tight when Kara’s hand wrapped around her slender wrist. The limo was only inches away. Lena was so close to the black car she could almost touch it.

“I’m not forgetting anything and neither are you.”

“Kara, please,” She sighed, trying to wiggle her wrist free.

Kara wasn’t about to let her go just yet. Kara whirled the green eyed girl around, snapping her eyes open, Kara pulled her so firm and tight to her chest it made her gasp in response. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest that it felt like it was making her ribcage vibrate with each heavy thump. “And you won’t forget this.”

Lena knew what was coming next. Her high heeled feet shuffled backwards, a small grunt leaving her lips when Kara pushed her up against the limo she was looking to escape to. “Kara, don’t-” She could barely fit the two words in before Kara’s lips crashed down to hers. 

Her kiss branded against the soft skin of her red lips.

She couldn’t count the times she thought about kissing her again. She even found herself daydreaming in class, longing to feel her hands roaming over her as Kara kissed her with pure desire. Her hands pushed into her chest, using what willpower she had left to stop the kiss that was leaving her breathless. She was only going to end even more heartbroken if she let this happen. Kara would never commit to the kind of relationship Lena would want with her. Kara didn’t believe in dating and Lena knew she wouldn’t change those ways just for her. She managed to pull away from her lips, panting little breaths as she met her eyes.

This was all so familiar, Kara kissing Lena without warning and Lena doing her best to keep Kara and her feelings towards her at bay. She could still get away if she really wanted. Kara would never force herself on her so the option to stop all this was sitting right in front of her. Glimpsing into her striking blue eyes, Lena grasped the flaps of Kara’s jacket in between her fists. “You’re such a jerk.” She growled, tugging her down her back down to her lips, slipping her tongue in to writhe with Kara’s.

The desperate look in Kara’s eyes when she pulled back from the kiss made Lena’s heart swell with warmth.

She missed that look.

She had longed to see that look of need in Kara’s crystal blue eyes again. Kara’s grin made her smile against her lips, overcome by the joy of finally being reconnected to the girl she really wanted to be with tonight. A low moan tickled the back of Lena’s throat, vibrating against Kara’s pouty lips. She released her jacket, sliding her hands behind the thick fabric to drag her nails down the back of her white shirt.

The green eyed beauty could feel her body burning up from the inside out. She wanted to be naked, her body wrapped around Kara’s, tangled in a mess of bedsheets. It was pointless to ignore the connection between the pair of opposites any longer. Seeing the other with someone else had nearly driven them both over the edge with jealousy. Lena didn’t want Kara to be with anyone but her. It was a greedy and selfish thing to think, but she didn’t care.

Kara was all she wanted.

Clutching one hand to the back of Kara’s shirt, Lena slid her other hand out from her jacket and into her thick mane of kissed sun hair, lightly tugging her locks. Lena raised her right leg, hiking it up along Kara’s thigh. She shivered in her arms, the cold air hitting her skin when the slit in her dress fell open, revealing a peek at her black satin panties.

Anyone could see them at this point.

They could be busted at any second by a teacher or another pair of students, but those thoughts were overshadowed by her desire and need for Kara. Lena wasn’t leaving this parking lot until Kara was hers again.

She couldn’t describe what came over her when she was around Kara. Lena was usually so reserved around everyone, but the moment her bright green eyes spotted Kara, her whole body screamed to touch her or be touched by her. Her urgent hands grabbed and pulled her as close to Lena’s body as Kara could be.

A low moan hummed against their lips when Kara’s growing erection nudged the front of her panties. Goosebumps rippled over Lena’s porcelain skin as Kara slowly skimmed her fingers up her inner thigh, teasing her warm mound through her panties. The lust fueled dark haired girl broke their heated kiss, tilting her head up as Kara blazed a trail of fevered kisses down her neck.

“Lena, we gotta go.”

“Where? I want you now,” Lena could feel her skin getting hot under her green dress. If they had to leave, she wasn’t even sure if she could make it out of the parking lot without ripping Kara’s clothes off. She heard the hard click of the door behind her being opened. She beamed at Kara before stooping down to get inside the limo. Lena moved to the far side of the seat, making room for Kara.

She giggled, reaching for her sides when Kara hastily pressed her warm lips back to her throat. Her hand grabbed the flaps of Kara’s jacket, tugging them down over the blonde’s shoulders. “You looked really nice in this suit by the way.” Lena murmured against Kara’s ear, kissing her lobe before teasingly nipping it.

“Yeah right.”

Lena sighed as Kara disagreed with her opinion on how drop-dead gorgeous Kara looked in her suit and tie. She grabbed her tie, wrapping it around her knuckles, tugging her close. "I said you looked good, deal with it.” She grinned, pecking her lip before releasing her tie.

“I intend to deal with you.”

Lena bit down on her bottom lip, her fingers twitching to touch some part of Kara as the girl stripped away her jacket. Lena could already feel the warm spot on her neck that Kara was sucking on throbbing, no doubt leaving a fresh hickey behind. The idea of her branding little marks all over her body was enough to get her heart racing and her panties wet.

She pushed back the hair falling over Kara’s stunning blue eyes, smiling gently at how soft her hair always felt. Lena’s back pressed against the leather backseat of the limo, her dress spilling to the sides as Kara’s hands traveled up her ivory-like skin. “You look really beautiful in this dress, Lena and these little black panties, I want them off.” She could feel a deep blush starting from the tips of her toes, traveling up to her freckled cheeks. Kara was the type to say she looked beautiful or pretty, it always kept her cheeks pink. Her right hand reached up to clutch to the door behind her, and she lifted her ass off the seat when Kara gripped onto her panties, allowing her to yank them roughly off her lean hips. A tiny gasp left her crimson lips once her bare mound teasingly peeked out from behind the slit in her dress.

“You better not rip anything this time.” She smirked, remembering all too well what happened to her stockings the first time they hooked up.

“Still so bossy, Lena.”

“Still a smart ass.” Lena grinned back, keeping her eyes on Kara as the blonde dropped her panties to the limo floor. She grabbed the open flaps of her dress, pushing them to the side so Kara could nestle her head between her legs.

Kara had barely begun to pleasure her and Lena was already panting with need. She slid down the seat, gripping tight to the side door behind her for leverage. It felt like Lena was going to come out of her skin if Kara didn’t touch her soon. Kara’s nose grazed over her warm cunt, breathing in the heady scent of her sex. She sighed when Kara’s calloused thumb brushed over her damp folds, teasing her with the briefest of touches.

“Kara.” The writhing dark haired girl squirmed about. She couldn’t hide the urgency or desperation in her voice. Lena needed her too badly at this point to hide her desire for the strong girl. Their eyes locked, Kara lips puckered out to kiss her pink cunt, poking her tongue out to drag upwards and over Lena’s throbbing nub.

“So sweet, Lena.” Kara breathed into her cunt.

“Ohh,” Lena’s lower back curved off the seat, her free hand running through Kara’s hair, clutching her soft locks back to see her beautiful blue eyes. “More, please, Kara,” She moaned, shaking for her next touch.

Kara really could be a jerk. Lena was practically trembling for her and Kara was loving every second of it, teasing her as she saw fit. “I could kill you right now, Kara,” Lena whispered a soft moan when she felt Kara’s warm breath caressing her precious, pink nub.

The grin on Kara’s face was impossible not to smile back at. Kara looked happy, aroused and excited all at the same time. Her pouty lips sealed around her clit, slowly pulling her fleshy nub with her tongue. Relentless moans spilled from Lena’s mouth, as her hips writhed against the warm leather seat from Kara ravaging her soaked cunt. “Ugh, yes, yesss!” The bright eyed girl dug her fingertips into Kara’s blonde hair, clawing at the side door behind her with her other hand. Her body arched off the seat, giving Kara’s hands more room to roam around.

“You wouldn’t dare,” She managed to reply before resuming her serenade of erotic moans. She released her hand from its death grip on the side door, reaching to grab the clasp at the top of her dress. Her nimble fingers unhooked the little button, letting the top of her dress slowly spill down her smooth shoulders. “You have to do the rest,” Lena panted, licking her lips as she watched Kara bury her face deep between her puffed folds. Lena quickly lost count of how many times her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as Kara played between her legs. Kara’s tongued burrowed deeper and deeper into her pink cunt, making her body twist and turn on the leather seat. Lena stuttered and whined sharply each time Kara growled into her slick snatch. Her brain had been reduced to mush; only her body was fully alert at this point.

The raven haired beauty was amazed that Kara’s trembling fingers were able to unhook the clasp on her dress. She was shaking to feel her warm skin and lean muscle under her fingertips again. Lena grinned when Kara’s hands finally found the small zipper on her dress, pulling it down to expose the creamy white skin of her back. A black, strapless bra was the only piece of clothing covering her body now, hiding her perky tits from Kara’s hot stare. Her silver heels were still wrapped around her feet and ankles.

Lena moaned softly as her dress finally left her heated body with a hard yank. Kara’s lips glistened with her shiny arousal, making her wish her head was buried back deep between her legs again. Her palms skimmed up her feminine frame as Kara leaned in close to her lips. “Kiss me.” Lena giggled against her lips before parting them open to collide with Kara’s. Her semi-nude body curved upward into her chest, and her nipples strained beneath the thin fabric of her bra, eager to be touched.

The temperature inside of the limo was beginning to swelter, the more worked up the lust-ridden couple became. Lena had her lips sealed to Kara’s, their tongues twisting together in a heated dance of desire. Her hands dug into Kara’s long hair, twirling the soft strands around her slim fingers. Lena pushed her perky breasts forward as Kara wrapped her hands around them, squeezing them through the fabric of her bra.

Lena knew she should be thinking about the date she left inside the dining hall; it was beyond rude of her to just up and leave her in the middle of the dance and then start hooking up with Kara. But Lena simply couldn’t find the urge to care as deeply as she should. Her selfish need to have the girl who wouldn’t get out of her head had overtaken any rational thoughts she may have had. James Olsen didn’t even come close to Kara. Lena’s feelings for the blue-eyed girl were stronger than she would ever admit, maybe even to Kara herself.

Kara peeled away Lena’s bra, making her cheeks blush bright pink when she realized her naked body was fully exposed to her eyes. Lena whined loudly as Kara tugged hard on her rose-colored nipples. “Kara,” She sighed against the blonde’s lips, gripping tighter to her thick locks. A soft whisper left Lena’s lips when the heart-pounding kiss was broken. She could barely plan her next move before Kara was already slipping her hands between her milky white thighs, rubbing her throbbing clit in a frenzy.

“Fuck!” Lena yelped from pleasure, bucking her hips hard, the faster Kara toyed with her clit. Her beautiful lips latched onto one of her erect buds, as Kara darted her eyes up to look at Lena. She lifted her head from the seat, unable to tear her emerald eyes away from the Kara’s hot stare.

Lena wouldn’t be surprised if they could hear her sensual moans all the way back inside the bass bumping dining hall. Her trimmed red nails grazed roughly over Kara’s scalp, clawing at the leather seat with her other free hand. Kara’s digits were glossed over with Lena’s arousal and it wasn’t any surprise how wet she was by the frantic speed of her fingers. “Shit, Kara,” The usually well-spoken girl stuttered and panted through her words, too overcome by the pleasure throbbing deep between her snowy white thighs. The passionate gaze between them was enough to make Lena’s heartbeat race so fast beneath her ribcage that she could feel its heavy thump against her heaving bosom.

A sweet tingle worked its way to the tips of her soft pink nipples as Kara tugged her swollen buds with her teeth. Lena cooed a bevy of sexy moans into the heated limo when Kara’s voice urged the seductive dark haired girl to release the hold on her body and give in to the orgasm she’d been waiting for since their first sex driven encounter.

She fondly remember how Kara called her baby when she wanted Lena to let go again and submit her body to whatever Kara asked of her. One look from those dangerous blue eyes could make any girl willing to please the tempting bad girl. Lifting her leg up the back seat, Lena cupped the side of Kara’s flushed neck with her left hand, grasping tightly to one of her lean arms with the right. “I’m right there, Kara.” She tilted her head back, whimpering moan after moan, when her thighs tensed still and her fingers coiled up around whatever part of Kara she was clinging on to.

“Come on, baby.”

“Oh, fuck right there Kara. Fuck!” Lena’s sharp whine echoed inside the small space around them, the sweet release of her body shaking orgasm glazing over Kara’s knuckles. She brought her piercing gaze back to Kara’s, panting heavily as they both relished in Kara’s victory. The muscles in Lena's lean thighs twitched under her porcelain skin. Her entire body melted into the warm leather backseat of the limo. A pleasant dizzy sensation danced around in her head, making her smile dreamingly. Kara had made her cum harder than she had in months. Getting herself off paled in comparison to when Kara made her cry out in ecstasy.

"Mmm,” Her hips subtly moved up and down with the slow caress of her fingers, gliding up and down Kara’s cunt lips. Lena’s body was still begging for more, needing to make up for the time lost between them over the past few months. She wondered if Kara noticed the pleased grin on her face when she affectionately called her baby again. No one had called Lena baby before or anything else that resembled some kind of affectionate nickname.

Lena had always been just Lena.

“Looks like I still know what to do baby.”  

“Don’t let it get to your head.” She smirked back, biting her bottom lip as Kara continued to tease her naked flesh. Raising a curved brow in Kara’s direction, the bright eyed girl saw her question as more of a challenge. Kara knew exactly how to push her buttons and Lena was beginning to see how much she enjoyed pushing them.

“Question is, do you?” Grabbing her wrist from between her freckled thighs, Lena pulled her hand away from her moist folds, using her arm as leverage to pull herself up. She roughly shoved Kara back into the seat, straddling her lap with her lithe body. “One way to find out.”

Hovering her pink lips over her pouty mouth, Lena lowered her hands to unbutton Kara’s slacks, tugging down the zipper soon after. Smiling seductively against her lips, the alluring dark haired girl reached her hand down Kara’s pants, rubbing her palm up and down Kara’s stiff length.

“Still so hard Kara?” She teased. “Now where do you want it? Here," Lena grabbed a hold of the hand Kara used to get her off, pulling one of her wet fingers into her mouth, sucking it slowly until it popped free past her lips. "Or here,” She sealed their mouths together, guiding her hand back to her slick folds, stroking her massive hard on all the while.

Watching Kara slip nearly over the edge with lust was fascinating to observe. Lena wanted to tease her longer, make her shake with the same kind of need the striking blonde had been feeling for her since their first hookup.

“Here.”

“Is that where you want it?” Her raspy voice purred seductively against her lips, giving her thick shaft a hard squeeze before pulling her hand away from Kara’s perfect cock. Lena’s slender fingers slipped through the small openings between the buttons of Kara’s white shirt.

Teasing her further, Lena kept her soft, peach hued lips a mere whisper away from Kara’s. A sexy gasp escaped Kara’s pretty mouth as she ripped her shirt open, sending the pearly white buttons all over the backseat and floor of the limo.

“I just love doing that.” She giggled playfully, reminding her of the first time Lena ripped Kara’s shirt open. All so she could get her hands on her warm skin and toned body.

“You’re lucky that wasn’t my favorite shirt.”

Holding her beautiful blue eyes, the green eyed vixen began to trail soft kisses down Kara’s pale torso. Lena slithered her naked body between Kara’s legs, grasping the belt loops of her black trousers, she tugged them down her limbs and off her feet.

“Almost there,” Her grin grew wider as her hands reached up to pull down on the boxers. The riled up dark haired girl moved her eyes away from Kara’s to gaze at her erect shaft. She slowly licked her lips at the sight, feeling the throb between her legs pulse harder. Resting on her knees, Lena grasped Kara’s stiff dick, dragging her tongue up along the underside of her shaft with a few slow, hot licks, holding Kara’s sky blue eyes the whole time.

After her licking tease, Lena kissed the pre cum coated head of her cock, crawling back up into her lap. Positioning her shiny slit over the plumb like tip of her veiny length, Lena cupped Kara’s cheek with her hand, pulling her close to her freckled face. “Take me again. I’m all yours, Kara Danvers.”

“Don’t forget it, mine.”

Their eyes locked together as Kara roughly latched her strong hands onto Lena’s curved waist. Her fingertips pressed hard into Kara's warm nape, whining a sharp moan as Kara wasted little time to drive her granite like erection into her sopping wet cunt. “Oh, fuck Kara,” Her words wavered, to overcome with the pleasurable feel of Kara’s cock throbbing against her slick, pink walls.  

The pleasure only increased when Kara pushed her hips upwards, filling Lena's wet depths until her thick base rubbed against her swollen clit. “I won’t,” Lena promised, nodding submissively at Kara. Lena wasn't the type of girl to be bossed around or have someone think they had any kind of control over her, but it was the complete opposite with Kara Danvers. She wanted the sexy blue eyed girl to own her body, mind and soul.

Lena didn’t want any other person thinking they had a chance with her, because Kara wouldn’t allow some other guy or girl to swoop in and take what was hers. It unnerved her a little to think she’d already told her that she was hers. The passionate duo had barely spoken a word to each other throughout high school and the only time they did share words, it ended up with Kara and Lena coming together in erotic, mind-blowing bliss. Was this connection only physical? It felt deeper to Lena, but who knows what it meant to Kara? Erasing all thoughts from her head, the emerald eyed beauty let her body take over. She slid her left hand into Kara’s hair, tugging it back so the crown of her head pressed against the seat. Lena's hips rolled with urgency, grinding sinfully on Kara’s stiff pole. She’d waited too long for anymore teasing and buildup. The seductive dark haired girl rode her lover hard, knowing she was loving every second of it.

Kara’s wickedly sexy smirk was a dead giveaway that she was more than pleased with herself to see Lena riding her hard and rough on her rigid shaft. It pleased her to know she was putting that grin on Kara’s face. Lena wasn’t stupid. She knew Kara had been with plenty of other girls and had most likely been with other girls after they had sex, but knowing Kara was choosing to be with her, in that limo, filled Lena with a certain kind of feeling of being not only wanted but needed as well. No one had ever needed Lena or desired her in the way that Kara did. The blue eyed girl saw something in the intelligent vixen and was clearly not afraid of her tough exterior and feisty spirit. That said a lot about the kind of person Kara really was. She knew her reign of control would only last for so long.

Kara eagerly grabbed tightly to her slim hips, quickly pulling her body right up against her heaving chest. “Kara,” Lena moaned her name in her sexy, sweet rasp. Being in control was always one of Lena’s strong points, but when she was with Kara, it was almost freeing to let Kara take the reins and bring Lena to peaks of sexual bliss she had only dreamed of.

She relinquished her grip on her thick blonde hair, cupping her palm to her damp nape. Kara’s slick cock lunged hard and fast into Lena's deliciously tight cunt, filling every possible inch inside her that was left to be spared. “Fuck yes,” She tilted her head towards the roof of the ceiling, moaning without care as Kara took one of her erect buds into her mouth, sucking hard on the swollen nub. Lena panted heavily along with Kara, steaming up the limo windows the more intense their fucking became. No coherent thoughts were running through her head at this point. Only the heavenly feel of Kara’s stiff cock, thrusting with vigor into the green eyed girl’s slick haven, was what Lena was focused on. The jeweled clip, holding back Lena's soft waves had tumbled from her hair and landed on the leather seat beside Kara. Her vigorous thrusts had her bouncing wildly in her lap, ramming her stiff member hard and fast into Lena's squeezing cunt. A loose curl was dangling over one of her stunning green eyes, shadowing her pretty face.

Lena was clinging to Kara for dear life.

It seemed the piston-like pumping of her cock was only getting more intense with each forceful blow. Her soft whimpers had risen to loud, sharp whines that mixed together with her blue-eyed lover’s husky groans. “Kara,” It was the one word she could muster to force out.

Hopefully Kara didn’t mind her crying out her name over and over again.

“Kara take me on the floor.” She peered down towards her piercing eyes, squeezing her snug walls tight around Kara's darting length.  “Ride me, Kara.” She sighed, grinning sweetly down at the object of her desire.

It just felt so right and perfect to say. A heavy gasp left her lungs as Kara plunged her dick deep into Lena’s sopping core. Lena could feel the dull throb of Kara’s cock, pulsating hard against her slick pink walls. Slipping her arms around her neck, Lena hung tightly to Kara as Kara lowered them to the floor of the limo. It was like their eyes were magnetized to each other. Like, if Lena looked away for a second, Kara would disappear right before her emerald eyes.

A soft moan of protest left her peach hued lips as Kara pulled her slick length from between Lena's milky white thighs. She smiled back at Kara above her, licking her lips as Kara teased her tight slit with the bulbous tip of her cock. “Please,” She whispered a desperate plea, gripping her fingertips into her taut sides.

Kara answered Lena by sinking her veiny shaft back into her tight cunt. “Fuck!” The submissive dark haired girl arched her lower back off the limo floor, lingering close to Kara’s lips the deeper she delved into her sweet pussy. Her pearly whites clamped down on her bottom lip, tugging it hotly before letting it go. “I wanted you so bad, Kara,” Lena sighed, moving her body with Kara’s as she grinded her hips against her green-eyed lover’s. Leaning up to press her lips to the shell of Kara’s ear, Lena kissed her lobe, lingering close. “There’s been no one else since you.”

The way Kara was holding onto Lena was that of someone who cared deeply about the person in their arms. Kara’s rough fingertips were pressing firmly into Lena’s shoulder blades, holding her body so close to her that she could feel the drum like beat of the blue-eyed beauty’s heart.

The pretty dark haired girl gently raked her manicured nails down the smooth curve of Kara’s back, resting her hands on her ass, she urged her deeper inside her wet depths. “God, Kara,” Lena’s raspy voice moaned her name against her ear, panting short whimpers the further her cock disappeared past her shiny slit. Kara’s thick base brushed against her throbbing clit, teasing her for another release. The sweet friction made her shiver hard in her lover’s arms.

The poor girl was putty in Kara’s hands.

Somehow, beyond any rational explanation Lena could think of, Kara had taken residency in the green-eyed girl’s heart. She was always thinking about her, wondering if Kara might still be thinking about her. Her face invaded her dreams at night, causing Lena to wake up with a dull ache in her heart and a warm wetness between her thighs. Whether the intelligent overachiever wanted to admit or not, her feelings for Kara had grown to something more than just a hookup. Lena cared about Kara, maybe more than she realized. This moment, in that very limo, was enough proof for them both to see that this wasn’t some fling that was going to fade away.

“I haven’t been with anyone since you either.”

When Kara murmured her shocking confession, Lena went utterly speechless. The most experienced girl at school hadn’t had sex with anyone in months, not since she was with Lena.  Lena knew it had to mean something. It just had to. Before she could fathom a meaningful reply, Kara branded her swollen lips with a breath stealing kiss. Lena's hands quickly shot up from her round ass, digging her fingertips into her mass of blonde hair, kissing her back with every ounce of passion she could muster.

The desire-fueled kiss nearly stole the breath from Lena’s very lungs. Pulling away from Kara’s pouty lips was no easy task. They were soft, warm and molded together with Lena’s perfectly.

A heavy gasp of air was exhaled between them both when the kiss finally broke. Lena’s chest was rising and falling at a rapid speed as she tried to catch her breath, but it was nearly impossible with Kara still thrusting her wet cock hot and fast between her flushed thighs. The limo was steamed up from their vigorous fuck session, filling the small space with a damp heat. Lena was too lost to Kara to even notice. Even with the beads of sweat breaking out over her porcelain skin, Lena relentlessly moved her hips with Kara’s, consumed for them both to reach orgasmic bliss.

Lena’s legs parted further open when Kara snaked a hand between her thighs, roughly rubbing at her swollen clit. “Oh, shit Kara,” Lena shook in Kara’s grasp, releasing an endless stream of sexy whimpers. Clutching her left hand to the nape of Kara’s neck, Lena pulled her down, touching their foreheads together as she pierced her lust-glazed eyes into Kara’s. “I’m gonna cum,” The green-eyed girl could barely get her words out, because of her skilled lover. She was going to cum again, possibly even harder than before.

“Fuck, baby.”

Kara’s calloused thumb, and husky groan of Lena’s little nickname, pushed her over the edge of no return. Grasping to her nape with a firm hold, Lena’s lithe body tensed for a few brief seconds, her mouth parted open with no sound emitting from it. The fiery dark haired girl raised her free hand to smack against the steamed up glass of the window, leaving a foggy trail down the glass as her hand slipped down. “Kara!” Lena’s voice finally cried out as her body bucked and writhed beneath Kara’s, clenching and unclenching her veiny shaft as it pumped roughly into her dripping sex.

Lena's body had never felt so alive. Every inch of her skin was tingling, rushing a tint of pink color all over her ivory colored complexion. Her bright green eyes watched Kara lose herself as Lena’s orgasm shattered through her, drenching the rebellious teen’s cock with her sticky, warm juices. A pleased grin spread over her peach hued lips.

Lena was naturally an observant person and her observation of Kara’s reaction, to her exploding release, was enough to tell the brilliant light haired girl that she was being pleasured beyond recognition. A sexy gasp left Lena’s lips when Kara gripped tightly to her damp thighs, pummeling her drenched shaft hard and fast between her freckled legs. Another serenade of whimpers and moans left the green-eyed girl’s mouth with each forceful thrust of Kara's punishing weapon. The erotic sound of their bodies smacking together flooded Lena’s ears.

Kara was driving into her tight cunt with little to no mercy and the fiery dark haired girl took every rough stroke Kara had to offer. It was more than obvious that Kara was also nearing her own body shaking release. Tilting her ass slightly off the limo floor, allowing her blue-eyed lover’s cock to burrow that much deeper into her sacred entrance, Lena gazed admiringly into Kara’s beautiful ocean blue eyes.  "Fuck, Kara,“ Lena panted right along with her, squeezing her inner muscles tight around her darting member.  The breathless beauty hovered her lips under Kara’s. "Cum for me.” Her seductive voice purred sinfully, as she gave her bottom lip a quick tug with her teeth.

A low grunt left Lena’s lips as Kara drove her slick shaft into her one last time with such force it nearly stole all the breath from her lungs again. She could feel Kara’s warm seed coating the walls of her hot core. The long awaited moment had finally ended. Lena clung to Kara tightly when she realized after this, they may part ways again.

She wasn’t ready to let her walk away.

Months had gone by were Lena yearned to have Kara back in her arms. Now that her wish had come true, Lena was desperate to not let her slip through her grasp again. Her lips pressed softly to her cheek as Kara panted against her flushed face.

"I missed you,” Lena murmured, closing her lids as Kara dropped feather light kisses along her pale jawline.

She didn’t want this to end.

It couldn’t.

Not after everything that happened tonight. How could they deny the undeniable chemistry that flowed so easily between them? Lena swallowed hard, her usual calm demeanor chipping away to fearful nerves. Opening her brilliant green eyes, Lena nuzzled her nose against her blue-eyed lover’s cheek. “Kara, I…” Opening up to Kara wasn’t going to be easy. The fear that this was just a casual fling to Kara was nagging away at Lena, making her a little unsure of expressing her true feelings.

Taking a steady breath, she cupped her cheek, holding her stunning eyes. “I like you, a lot. I’ve wanted to be with you ever since our first time together. You’re the only girl I ever think about.” Lena smiled gently, tracing her fingertips down the smooth curve of Kara’s cheek. “I don’t want to walk away from you after we get out of this limo. I meant what I said, Kara. I’m all yours.”

“I like you too, Lena and I’ll be damned if I let someone else get you after this. It’s been really hard to act like I didn’t care about you all this time, you know. It was stupid to even bother trying but I think you know better than anybody.

“I like you too, Lena.” Never had 5 simple words had such an impact on Lena. The girl who hated relationships and sneered at anyone who have a damn about anything, looked past those walls she built up and let Lena in. Kara was revealing a side of herself the smitten dark haired girl had never seen before. Their first time together was a collision of sexual tension that needed some kind of release. Their second time around had become something much more than that. The unexplained bond between them was too hard to ignore any longer. Lena could care less about who would approve or disapprove of their relationship. All that mattered to the emerald-eyed beauty was being with Kara and not letting her slip away into the distance again.

“I hated not talking to you. I’d wait in my car sometimes before school just so I could see you in the parking lot.” Lena’s cute, freckled cheeks blushed a deep crimson red at the confession. It seemed silly to her at the time to do such a thing, but when her green eyes would find Kara, the wait didn’t seem all that silly anymore.

“You like sneak.” Kara chuckled.

“I’ve never really been the relationship type. But for you I will do anything.”

“I know you don’t do relationships,” Her hand cupped the back of her neck, holding her bright blue eyes. “But they’re not so bad if we were in one, don’t you think?” Lena giggled. She pulled her closer to her face, softly pecking at her swollen lips.

“As long as I’m with you, then yes,” Kara grinned.

“I rented a hotel room, we could go there tonight. I want to make you cum again, Kara.” The tempting beauty murmured against her lips, writhing her hips against her.

“What the hell are we waiting for then, Lena? We’ll take my car.”

“Wanna ditch prom with your girlfriend?"

“My girlfriend better hurry up and get dressed then,” Kara teased. “We have a lot to make up to.”

Quickly helping the blonde haired beauty get dressed, the enamored teens scrambled to get out of the limo. Climbing into the passenger seat with a satisfied grin on her lips as Kara slid in beside her, Lena let Kara drove off without another look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, kudos? Pretty please!
> 
> Next up: College


End file.
